Ra'ad
Ra'ad is an Amperi, one of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, who was captured by Aggregor. Ben scans him to gain AmpFibian. Personality Ra'ad had very little indication of his personality in Escape From Aggregor, preferring to be quiet and observant. He questioned Galapagus's trust briefly and agreed that Bivalvan's plan was the best. He also appeared somewhat controlling, having a short argument with P'andor over power but quickly changed his mind and went along with Bivalvan. In Fused, Ra'ad had drastically changed, likely after seeing all his friends become captured and the Plumbers dying, and focuses his anger against Ben for unintentionally aiding Aggregor. He seemed to have become uncaring and concerned for only his own well-being. He was perfectly okay with taking over Ben's body despite meaning that, as Gwen put it, "having him fade". He also was not above lying as he teamed up with Ben only to attack him, based on Kevin's thoughts. He however appeared to Kevin after leaving Ben to fight Aggregor and seemed ashamed of himself, and after Kevin mocked how horrible a coward he is, he sacrifices himself to Aggregor to save Ben, likely meaning his vengeful attitude has been dismissed. His overall trait seemed to be self-preservation, which is probably why he lasted the longest from Aggregor, although this might also be because he was the most discrete, combined with his ability to travel through electrical devices and read the minds of others. Powers and Abilities Ra'ad can control and manipulate electricity for discharges, force blasts, highly durable shields, telepathy and he can transform himself into electricity that allows for limited intangibility and teleportation through electrical objects. Ra'ad can levitate and fly. Ra'ad can extend his tentacles. Ra'ad can track electrical pulses in the human brain, allowing him to read minds. History He first appears in Escape From Aggregor where he helped the other Andromedas escape Aggregor's Ship. Ra'ad reappears in Fused where he attacks Ben and blames him for Aggregor recapturing his friends. When the Ultimatrix scans Ra'ad's DNA, he breaks it and his spirit is taken into the Ultimatrix. When Ben changes into AmpFibian to battle Aggregor, Ra'ad begins possessing Ben, similar to how Zs'Skayr through Ghostfreak possessed Ben. Kevin was able to separate Ra'ad from Ben's body. Ra'ad then tried to escape, but stayed behind to save Ben from Aggregor after Kevin tells Ra'ad that he used to be selfish as well. Aggregor captures him again and takes him to his ship along with the others to absorb their powers. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Ra'ad, as well as the other Andromeda Aliens, are brought back to life after Kevin was turned back to normal. Ra'ad is the only one who speaks in the moment, thanking Ben for helping them. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Escape From Aggregor'' (first appearance; flashback) *''Too Hot To Handle'' (cameo) *''Fused'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Etymology Ra'ad is a word in Arabic "رعد" which means "thunder". Trivia *Ra'ad's plan to take over Ben`s body and his Ultimatrix is similar to Zs'Skayr's plan to take over Ben`s body and the Omnitrix. However, Ra'ad's intentions were to escape from Aggregor, while Zs'Skayr's intentions were to take control of the universe. *Somehow Ra'ad knew of the deaths of the two plumbers who took P'andor, despite the incident taking place in space and not on Earth. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Male Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Genetic Donors Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes